The Successor of Hylia
by PrincessEspie
Summary: What would happen if the Goddess of Time were dying? Follow our heroine, the adoptive daughter of Link, successor to Hylia, and the bearer of the fourth Triforce (the Triforce of Time), on her mission to rid time of evil and forever take her place among the Goddesses.
1. Meet the Successor

**Chapter 1**

**My Comments :**

Thank you for reading my second fanficiton! My first one was about the video game Mass Effect. This one, as you probably know, is centered around the Legend of Zelda series. Legend of Zelda is the series that got me into gaming, and I play all of the ones I can, including the original. I hope you enjoy!

I did make this one a little shorter than what I normally do because I would like to see what people think of it before I create more. I hope you enjoy the beginning!

**The Story :**

_The wolf ran through the trees, his golden hide shining ever so slightly through the brush. His mind was centered on one thing; the smell of blood coming from the village. The smell of blood and monsters. Why were they back? All of the monsters should have been destroyed years ago when Ganondorf was finally killed._

_He neared the village, slowing down. Link stood at the entrance, his sword in one hand, shield in the other. His breaths were coming rapidly; he was growing tired. A few of the townsfolk stood behind him with their own weapons. Ilia had her own sword, though her hands were shaking so badly it was unlikely she'd do any real damage. Colin, now a teenage at this point in time, was wielding a slingshot, but he had a sword and shield strapped to his back. Behind him, Talo was watching curiously, a small dagger in his shaking hands._

_The wolf shook his head. The bloodshed would get worse if he didn't step in. There was no need for the people to die unnecessarily. Besides, Ordona had told him that the evil creatures should never return. It was troubling to see them not only here, but so close to Ordon._

_With a few jumps, the golden wolf landed next to Link. He charged at the enemy, lashing out. It didn't take long for the people or Ordon to recover from their shock and take this opportunity. One by one, the enemy fell down and burst into a cloud of twilight that quickly dissipated in the afternoon sun._

_The wolf nodded at the townsfolk and prepared to run off, but the sound of crying stopped him. Link had heard the noise as well, his pointed ears alert. With his own nod at the wolf, he took off towards the source of the strange noise, the Spirit Spring of Ordon. A golden light nearly blinded the two as they neared their destination._

"_Enter," commanded the spirit._

_Both wolf and Hylian entered the spring, confusion covering their faces. The light spirit, Ordona, stood at the back of her spring, studying them._

"_The flow of time has changed," she said slowly. "A goddess is falling."_

_The wolf yelped. How could one of the goddesses fall? Were they attacked?_

"_She has put too much energy into saving this realm. Hylia is dying."_

_Link gasped. He had heard stories of the Goddess of Time. The one who freed the realm. Apparently, she had aided the hero of Hyrule countless times._

"_Hylia requires a successor," the spirit continued. "Look at my feet, Hero of Light. Raise the new Goddess." With those last words, Ordona disappeared into the spring._

_Link ran towards a rock near the falling water. The source of the earlier noise was there, a crying baby. She had strange blue hair and golden eyes. Link carefully picked her up, cradling her in his arms._

_The wolf studied the girl for a moment before turning around and rushing off. He didn't know how this new prophecy would turn out. A new Goddess? It was unheard of, and raising a goddess seemed nearly impossible. Even for the Hero of Light._

~ Break ~

"C'mon, dad! I've rounded up more goats than you have!"

The source of the voice was none other than the girl of prophecy. A sixteen-year old girl with long sea blue hair and shining golden eyes. She wore a green tunic just like her father, complete with brown boots and gloves. Atop the black mare with its own white hair, her hair billowed behind her.

Link sighed, urging his own horse along. "Hup!" Epona eagerly followed the command. She dashed easily among the goats, and helped her master herd them. Her rider kept an eye on his adoptive daughter. She'd loved Epona's filly since the day she was old enough to ride, and the two had been inseparable.

"I win," the girl called out, raising her arms in victory. "Let's go home dad! Soul is making me lunch today, remember?" She lightly kicked her mare. "C'mon, Soraleigh!" The mare whinnied happily, taking off down the hill.

The hero found himself sighing again. His daughter was quite the handful. She was always full of energy, not to mention curious about _everything_. Still, she was great with a sword, bow and arrow, slingshot, boomerang, double clawshot, and bombs. One day, he knew her skills would completely surpass his own. With a third sigh, the hero spun Epona and started at an easy trot towards the village.

~ Break ~

The young successor jumped off of Soraleigh, patting her neck. "There we go. You can stay here in the Spirit Spring until I get back, alright?" She laughed when her horse nudged her in the back. "Okay, okay! I'll be back soon!" The girl waved as she ran off.

Ordon was great. Sure, she'd love to explore somewhere else for a change, but there was still so much she could learn about Ordon and its people. Her own father, Link, had numerous stories to tell about the lands all around Hyrule. Not like he actually talked. He did write a lot. Some of the other adults, like Colin and Talo, had their own stories. Though, theirs weren't nearly as interesting. The people were really nice too. Her best friend was the son of the current mayor, Ilia.

Soul was a strange kid. He was kind of nerdy, and he preferred the pursuit of knowledge over the knowledge of swordplay and fighting. His loss, right? He reminded her a lot of his mother. He was pretty tall, though still shorter than Link and his daughter. Dirty blonde hair rested messily on his head, and Ilia was constantly trying to fix it so he looked nicer. He generally tried to dress like his mother, though remarkably less feminine.

"Soul!" The young girl slowed, spotting her friend.

"Ah, Celestial. There you are," he said with a nervous smile. "How was work?"

"I beat my dad again," Celestial said proudly.

Soul laughed. "Of course you did. He never beats you anymore."

"What kind of daughter would I be if I didn't challenge my own dad?" she questioned with a smirk.

"Always have to have a point don't you? C'mon. The raft is waiting at the dock."

"Oh! Are we eating at the island?"

"You bet."

Celestial smiled. "I love it there!" She paused. "Last one to the raft has to swim!"

Soul watched her take off and sighed. How much energy can one girl possibly have?

~ Break ~

The golden wolf ran through the trees. He hadn't run this fast in nearly sixteen years to the day. The smell of monsters penetrated his nose, causing him to cough and almost trip on a small ditch. He had to focus! The monsters had come back full force, and something needed to be done. The world couldn't survive like this. Besides, he wanted to get there before the Royal Messengers who would be undoubtedly killed by the Bulbins waiting for them. He growled in annoyance. That girl was getting older, and unknowingly becoming a beacon for curious monsters. How was he supposed to know that they'd gather in strength and attack at once?

~ Break ~

Link grunted as he blocked an attack from yet another Bulbin. Where the _hell_ were they all coming from? Any why? Most importantly, where was his daughter, Celestial Phoenix? Colin ran to his aid, attacking another monster that had been coming from behind him. Around him, the villagers fought to keep these monsters out of the village.

A scream caused the entire group to freeze, villagers and monsters alike. It echoed throughout the forest, earning a howl in response. Link glanced up and saw the golden wolf sniffing the air. He nodded at Link, his ears turned back in worry, as he bounded off.

~ Break ~

"Get away from us!" Celestial blocked the Bulbin's blade with the tree branch she had picked up. The branch broke, causing the sword to fall. She tried to dodge it, but it sliced her arm. The girl screamed in pain.

"Celestial!" Soul yelled, grabbing her good arm so he could drag her off. "Come on! Link and the others should be in the clearing fighting! If we can get there, we'll be safe!"

A Bulbin jumped out of a tree above them, screeching. He drew his sword, a low gurgling erupting from his throat. The golden wolf jumped from above, tackling the Bulbin. He paused once to look at Celestial Phoenix and Soul, barking at them to keep going.

They did as they were told, running through the archway that led to Link's house. The scene was awful. There were several Bulbin's surrounding all of the villagers, growling and prodding them with swords. The villagers looked exhausted, and if they started fighting again, they'd probably lose. Even Link was exhausted, his breaths coming slow and ragged.

Something began to awaken inside of Celestial. She didn't understand what it was, but it felt nice.

_Awaken, _said a calming voice in her head, _protect the ones you love. Use your gift._

Celestial closed her eyes for a few moments, and when she opened them, the color had changed from the glowing gold to a deep and foreboding black. She raised her left hand so she could see her own palm. A golden Triforce lit up her hand, but the brightest was the middle triangle. A light surrounded Hylia's successor and spread out, causing each Bulbin it touched to dissolve into lightly colored ash. The remaining monsters fled for their lives, terrified. As the light faded, the young girl's hand lowered, her eyes closing. She fell to the side, barely being caught by Soul.

Link sighed. He finally knew that the time was right. It was time to visit the Princess.

~ Break ~

"Dad, I'm bored," Celestial complained, leaning forward in the saddle to lean against Soraleigh's neck. The horse merely whinnied. "See? She agrees."

Soul sighed. "Calm down, Celestial. According to the map, we're coming to the entrance that was refit for horses."

Link nodded in agreement. The three of them looked like quite the odd troupe. Link was clad in his green tunic, with his sword and shield strapped to his back. Upon Epona, he looked like he did as he was saving Hyrule. Slightly behind him, was his daughter. The light breeze made her blue hair sway in the wind, and she was constantly pushing it out of her face and 'fixing' her own tunic. A sword and shield similar to her father's rested on her back. Last in line was Soul. He was in the familiar Ordonian attire and his hair was as messy as ever. The only weapon he had was a small dagger hidden in his boot.

"Ah, we're here."

Link shook his head, clearing his mind of his previous thoughts. He looked up at the regal stone archways and wooden bridge that he was so used to using. The horses easily trotted up the ramp, stepping onto the bridge. Soul's horse shied away a little, but continued on with some encouragement from his rider.

"Race you to the castle!" Celestial lightly kicked Soraleigh. "Hup!"

Link sighed as the mare took off at amazing speeds. He shrugged at Soul before urging Epona to follow. Behind him, he heard Soul sigh as well before following.


	2. The First Trip Through Time

**Chapter 2**

**My Comments :**

Thank you for reading the second chapter of "The Successor to Hylia"! I enjoy writing, so I will try to keep up my writing with both this story and my other. Thanks again!

**The Story :**

_The young girl grabbed her father's sword before sneaking out of the house. Her small feet made barely a sound as she ran towards the door. The soft sound of snoring drifted down from her father's bed on the top floor. Without the slightest creak, the door slid open, allowing the cool night air to drift into the house. The young girl slid out the door and jumped off the balcony. Her long blue hair spread out behind her, blowing in the wind. Quickly, the girl ran off towards the woods, her path guided only by the soft, almost non-existent moonlight. The bridge creaked as she bounded over it, her mind focused on one thing; she wanted to train._

_The young six-year old Celestial Phoenix ran through the small tunnel, pausing as she reached the Spirit Spring of Faron. A small light pulsated from inside, forcing her attention to it. The golden light sparkled across the watery surface. Slowly, she tilted her head to the side, curious as to why the light was choosing now to shine. Her bare feet made their way to the water, curiosity overcoming her earlier urge to train. Why was Faron choosing now to shine? She had come here during the night to train often. Why now?_

_A low gurgling interrupted the young Goddess' thoughts. She spun around, spotting the source of the noise. A strange creature, one she believe to be a Bulbin from her father's stories, drew his sword and snarled. The creature's eyes narrowed, full of hate and hunger. With a low snarl, it started forward, pointing the tip of its sword at her heart. The young girl whimpered. She was used to training, but she didn't think she could kill a living creature, monster or not._

_A bark erupted from somewhere in front of her. A golden wolf that she felt was vaguely familiar jumped through the trees. He landed in front of her, barking loudly. The Bulbin backed a few feet away, gurgling. The golden light behind her brightened, allowing the young girl to clearly see the killer beast in front of her. The creature gurgled again, running forward. With the speed of a Keese, the golden wolf ran forward, latching onto the monster. As he attacked, the deceased hero's hide shown twice as bright._

"_What is going on?" the young girl questioned, a single tear escaping her eyes. She walked backwards, tripping on a rock and falling. She landed into the spring, causing the water to splash around her. The light behind her brightened again, causing her to spin around._

"_We shall not let you get killed, young goddess," said the glowing orb of golden light._

"_Young goddess?" Celestial Phoenix stood, ignoring the growls and snarling behind her. "What do you mean? I am a child. I could not be a goddess."_

"_Your age is irrelevant. You possess the gift of the woman you shall succeed. The fourth."_

"_Fourth? Fourth what?" the young woman walked forward, trying to get closer to the orb of light. "I am but an Ordonian girl."_

"_That is a lie. You are no Ordonian. You are a half-blood."_

"_What do you mean?!" The girl came forward even more. Behind her, the inhuman snarling finally finished, and the golden light slowly began to fade. "N-no! Wait! Please Faron! I want to know more!"_

_As the light finally faded, the girl fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. She put her face in her hands, sobbing. As she continued to sob, a wet nose poked her leg. She removed her hands, watching the golden wolf place its head in her lap. Finding herself starting to smile, she slowly pet the wolf. Her eyelids began to slowly drift down, causing her to yawn. As she fell asleep, she muttered two words;_

"_Thank you."_

~ Break ~

"Whoa," Celestial called out as she reached the entrance to the castle. The guards pointed their spears at the odd rider and her horse. Unlike years earlier when Link had been saving the world, the guards stood their ground, not shaking in the slightest. They glared at the newcomer, the woman who could have easily been a threat.

"Hey! Leave her alone," Spirit yelled out, followed by Link. He pulled his stallion to a stop next to his childhood friend. "She's Link's daughter, alright?"

The guards froze, lowering their spears. "Sir Link? The Hero of Hyrule?" one of them questioned.

Link nodded, pointing at the gates. The guards ran quickly, opening the doors. Once they were opened, the three horses trotted on. Celestial, Soul, and Link waved at them quickly before continuing on. When they reached the next set of doors, the guards scrambled to let them through. Link actually chuckled at watching them run around like ants under a magnifying glass. As they neared the actual castle, a young man came up to them.

"Hello, Sir Link and company. Her majesty, Princess Zelda, is waiting for you."

Link nodded, jumping off of Epona. He nodded at his daughter and Soul, suggesting they do the same, before following the man into the castle. Celestial did so quickly, walking over to help Soul off of his own horse. She smiled brightly at her friend, grabbing his hand so they could catch up to her father.

Once inside, Link noted how much different the building looked like now that the war was over. Soul and the young Goddess were just amazed to not only be out of Ordon and Faron Woods, but to be in _the _Hyrule Castle. After two minutes of walking, they lost track of the ornate hallways and winding staircases they had gone down. Fortunately, they soon reached the Princess' quarters.

"Come in," Zelda called, before their guide had even knocked.

The group of three waved at their guide in a thank you before slowly heading into the room. The room was lightly colored, with beige walls and a cream colored floor. Even the bed was light, with sky blue blankets and a lavender canopy. A young woman stood amongst it all, before a grand window with a window seat. Long blonde hair ran down her back, covering most of her white dress. She spun, and sea blue eyes shone brightly against her pale skin. Pink lips were raised in a smile.

"Link. It is good to see you again." She paused, her eyes narrowing in slight curiosity. "Who is with you?"

Soul stepped forward. "My name is Soul. I was born in Ordon. I'm a friend of Celestial's."

As her name was spoken, the young Goddess stepped forward. "My name is Celestial Phoenix. I am Link's daughter."

Zelda froze, her head tilting in complete and utter confusion. "Daughter?"

Link nodded slowly, poking the ground with one of his booted feet, a little sheepishly.

"But how? And who?"

"I don't have a mother," Celestial put forward, trying to be helpful. "Father used to tell me, er, write to me saying that Ordona was my mother. Never explained further though."

The royal princess nodded slowly. "Could you come here a moment, Miss Celestial?"

"I guess," she said with a shrug. Carefully, the young Goddess walked towards Zelda.

"Just close your eyes, young child." The Princess lifted her left hand and pressed it to the young girl's forehead. The Triforce appeared on her hand, one triangle glowing brighter than all the others. Celestial's eyes closed as she gasped in pain. The young girl went limp, falling to the ground. Zelda stared at her in confusion. "B-but why?"

A golden light floated through the window, stopping behind Zelda. _"There is no need for that, young princess."_

The soon-to-be Queen of Hyrule spun in surprise, taking a step towards Link. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The small orb began to take shape. A beautiful woman floated before them. The golden light dissipated near the bottom of her dress, giving her the appearance of having no legs. Still, hair made of a golden light cascaded down her back. Her eyes shown a magnificent blue.

"_My name is Hylia. And I cannot stay long."_

"Th-the Goddess Hylia?" Zelda questioned, looking utterly horrified.

"_Yes. Though as to why you are trying to test my successor with your wisdom has peaked my curiosity."_ The figure floated over to Celestial Phoenix, kneeling next to her. _"She has reached the age where the prophecy begins. She shall soon start on the path to becoming a Goddess. Allow me to tell you the prophecy. The Prophecy of the Successor."_

Hylia stood up straight again. _"When the Goddess of the Goddesses has exhausted her strength, the chosen successor shall again enter time. With the gift of the fourth Triforce, the Triforce of time, her and her team shall travel through time a heal the wounds. The wounds caused by time's dying leader. The team consists of their leader, the Avatar of Courage, the Avatar of Loyalty, the Avatar of Wisdom, and the Avatar of Power." _The Goddess nodded slightly. _"The leader is my successor. The Avatar of Courage is a hero long-since forgotten. Yet, he has managed to returned again as a golden wolf. I had him protecting my successor. The Avatar of Loyalty is a friend who has never left her side. The Avatars of Wisdom and Power shall be chosen throughout time. Please bring the three from this time to the Spirit Spring of Lanaryu. Once there, her journey shall begin."_ Hylia began coughing, one hand moving to cover her mouth. _"I-I apologize. I used too much energy. Please allow me to return. Once you are at the Spirit Spring, Lanaryu will imprint my successor with the necessary memories. I am sorry, but please hurry. The future of the Goddesses depends on what she does."_ The Goddess turned back into an orb of light, floating back out the window.

Soul ran to his friend's side. "Celestial!" He lifted her up a little, wrapping one arm around her back. "Come on Celestial! Wake up!"

Zelda turned to Link. "I don't think we have a choice. You heard Hylia. Time is unravelling."

Slowly, the Hero of Light nodded. He gestured for them to get moving.

~ Break ~

As the young Goddess tried to open her eyes, she was met only by a blinding light that burned her eyes. She promptly closed them again, deciding to rely on her other senses instead. The sound of rushing water penetrated her ears. Splashing as well. The scent of fish and Zorah caused her to wince a little. Not like the smell of Zorah was awful, but she'd never liked fish. After fine-tuning her hearing, she was vaguely aware of heavy breathing and panting. What was going on? Celestial slowly opened her eyes, raising a hand to cover her eyes.

"Celestial," Soul said with a sigh of relief. "I'm glad to see you're awake."

"Where am I? Where are we?"

"We're outside the Lanaryu Spring. The golden wolf, Link, and Princess Zelda are here too."

"Why?"

"Come inside and Lanaryu will tell us."

Celestial slowly sat up, looking around her. The Princess and Link were standing near the entrance, neither of them looking entirely happy. The golden wolf stood _in_ the entrance, pawing the ground inpatiently. As she headed towards the entrance she paused.

"Dad? Are you coming?"

Zelda shook her head, stepping forward. "This is for you, Soul, and the golden wolf to do. We'll be right here, waiting for you. Don't worry."

Celestial Phoenix nodded, blissfully unaware of what would happen when she entered the spring. As she walked inside, the golden wolf and Soul joined her, each behind her, one on each side. The Snake Spirit was already waiting for them.

"_Hello, heroes,"_ he said slowly, _"we must not waste time. Not that time matters for the bearer of the Triforce of Time. You must go back. Allow me to activate Time for you."_ Lanaryu flew forward, trapping the three in the orb of light he held in his mouth. _"Fix time, heroes of prophecy."_


End file.
